


Black Magic

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Training, Coffee, Crushes, Holding Hands, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Harry and Draco have been friends, fellow Auror Trainees, and study partners for the past two years. Maybe it's time for them to be something more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxlfoydraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxlfoydraco/gifts).



> Written for [mxlfloydraco's 10k fic contest](http://mxlfoydracoficcomp.tumblr.com/post/151833386065/black-magic-by-gracerene09-850-words-pg) 2016 with the trope prompt: Study Buddies.
> 
> I've been struggling to find some writing time, and this was a good excuse to bang something out quickly. :)

"I can't do this anymore," Harry moaned, collapsing onto the no-doubt uncomfortable pile of books in front of him. "My brain can't absorb any more policy and procedure."

Draco glanced over at Harry and allowed himself a moment to admire the exposed nape of his neck, his tanned skin disappearing into a butter-soft green shirt. Draco knew exactly how soft it was, because he'd given it to Harry as a present last year for Christmas. The colour looked just as gorgeous on him as Draco had known it would, though he hadn't quite anticipated how much he would enjoy seeing Harry in it. Not only because of the complementary colour, but because Harry was wearing something that _Draco_ had purchased for him.

Harry moved, his dark, messy locks shifting like silk over the textbooks and parchment. The bright, sterile lights in the study room at the Auror Training Centre reflected off the curling strands, and Draco wondered if Harry's hair was as soft as his shirt. His hand twitched against the table and he curled it into a fist in an attempt to fight off the overwhelming urge to touch.

Harry shifted again, one of his bright green eyes peaking out at Draco from behind his shaggy curtain of hair. Draco felt a blush heat his cheeks. He'd taken more than just a moment to admire Harry, though it wasn't exactly a surprise. Lately it seemed like admiring Harry took up at least eighty percent of Draco's time. It was damned inconvenient, particularly since their end-of-year Auror Trainee exam was tomorrow. They were both finishing up year two of the three year programme, and if they didn't pass it meant they wouldn't be moving on to the final year. Draco couldn't afford to fail.

"We've only gone over our notes up until March. We still have two more months to cover."

Harry sat up, shaking the hair out of his eyes—he really needed a haircut—and fixing Draco with his irresistibly confident stare. "Draco, we know this stuff already, inside and out. We've been studying all year. We're ready."

"Yes, but—"

"No buts, we're taking a break." Harry stood up and stretched, giving Draco the opportunity to take in the long lean lines of his legs and the flat firmness of his chest and stomach. Draco tried to swallow, but his mouth was suddenly bone dry.

"I—" Draco's cheeks flushed as he cleared his throat. "I suppose a break couldn't hurt. I could use a drink."

Harry's face lit up, his sunny smile hitting Draco straight in the gut. "Beer?"

Draco tried to look stern, which was nearly impossible with Harry looking at him with those big, hopeful eyes. Still, he persevered. "Coffee," he said firmly. "We're coming back here to study afterwards."

Harry sighed in exaggerated disappointment, but Draco could see the Crup-like excitement vibrating through Harry at the chance to leave the study room. His enthusiasm was contagious, and Draco couldn't help but flash him a quick grin.

"Black Magic? I know you like those mini treacle tarts they have," Draco said as he shrugged on his outer robes.

He glanced over at Harry when he didn't get a response, and his stomach flipped at the soft, considering look on Harry's face. Harry's mouth was pulled in a small, pleased smile, and something burned deep in his moss-green eyes that made Draco's stomach feel like he'd just done a Wronski Feint.

"What?"

Harry shook his head, his little smile transforming into a full-blown beam. "Nothing. Black Magic sounds perfect."

"All right," Draco replied, feeling suddenly off-kilter. "Shall we?"

Harry gave him another one of those looks that made Draco's skin prickle pleasurably. "Yeah, I think maybe it's time we did."

"Huh?"

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes, though he was still smiling. "Let's go, Draco."

He headed towards the door, reaching for Draco and grabbing his hand. Harry pulled Draco along after him, his warm, strong fingers entwining with Draco's. Draco followed him blindly, his heart beating so hard he was sure Harry would be able to hear it. They were holding hands. _Harry_ was holding Draco's hand. His racing heart skipped several beats.

Harry turned to face him when they reached the Floos, and his expression had the faintest trace of nervousness as he met Draco's stare head-on. Draco found it ridiculously charming.

"All right?" Harry asked quietly, his eyes darting down to their entwined hands for a fraction of a second before meeting Draco's gaze once more. An insistent smile tugged at Draco's lips as happiness and pleasure bubbled up inside of him, warming his body from the inside out.

Draco let his chest expand with the beautiful possibility of Harry and him, his worries about the upcoming Auror Trainee exam left firmly in the dust. He let his pleasure shine out through his expression as he squeezed Harry's fingers tight. The tentative anxiety melted from Harry's face, replaced with an incandescent smile that seemed to light up the room.

"Yeah," Draco replied with a face-splitting grin. "I'm brilliant."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
